My Other Half
by Chanty420
Summary: "Your twin wasn't an abomination yet she reminded me of you so much, I threw her away. The only reason I keep you here is to entertain your sister. She was not even interesting." "You did WHAT!" Definitely a Fiyeraba.
1. Prologue

**My Other Half**

**A/N: I should really ignore these plot bunnies, but I really can't help it! So, this popped up while I was typing another chapter for another fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoy the prologue!**

**Summary: "Your twin wasn't an abomination yet she reminded me of you so much, I threw her away. The only reason I keep you here is to entertain your sister. She was not even interesting." "You did WHAT?!" Definitely a Fiyeraba.**

_"Elphaba, please leave my sight!" Frex roared. Elphaba cowered under his gaze and ran off to her room._

_Once she went to her room, she sobbed...sobbed until her tears were gone. She always felt like a part of her was missing. She just knew it. She didn't know why, but she just did._

_"I need to find my missing part." She muttered as she started to sob again. "I need to find it."_

"Fabala?" Elphaba heard her wheelchair bound younger sister. Nessarose ask in concern. The two of them had a tight bond, though Nessa never really understood on why her sister was so resentful towards her father. Whenever she would sense tension between her father and Fabala, she would be ordered to come up. Not wanting to experience her father's bad side, she would silently obey.

"I'm fine, Nessa. I'm just thinking."

"About..."

Elphaba hesitated...should she tell?

"N-nothing...I was just thinking of a lot of things, Nessa, no need to worry about me." Elphaba lied, running an emerald finger through her raven black hair.

Nessarose looked at her sister suspiciously but left the topic at bay at that moment.

"Alright then. I'll see you at the breakfast table." Nessa smiled a small smile before leaving.

Elphaba sat down and sighed, pulling out the locket that belonged to her late mother. It was a heart shaped necklace.

"My other half, where are you?"

**A/N: Reviews make my continue, you guys probably know this by now:)**


	2. The Other Half

**The Other Half**

**A/N: Thanks so much to Broadwaygirl21, iamgoku, Doglover645, NiatheWickedLover, ThroppSister and Elphabalover101 for reviewing, following and favoriting. And also of course to the other people who already show support to this story, though it's better to review instead of just being a silent reader, just saying...:)**

Princess Shellaina of the Vinkus sat on her bed, readying her things that she will bring to Shiz University.

"Ro?" She called out to her brother. "Ro?"

"What is it, Leilei?" Fiyero asked. He was currently standing on the halfway mark of the gigantic main staircase of the palace.

"You ready to go to your umm...seventeenth school?" Shellaina teased. Fiyero blushed slightly but nodded.

"And with the help of me, your younger sister, I will do my mission: to make sure you don't get kicked out. And study as well, of course." She answered.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "If you think that's going to happen, better luck next time."

"You know when I'm determined to do something, I'll do it." Shellaina replied stubbornly.

"Whatever you say, Leilei." Fiyero responding, descending the steps.

Sighing, Shellaina stared at the mirror to asses herself, something she had always done. Her chestnut brown hair reached her shoulders. Her hazelnut eyes shone with excitement but at the same time worry, worry that she would fail her dream of becoming successful just because of her college grades. She wore the official uniform which was sent over to the students who would join, and she had brought a bunch of dresses which were hers since after school hours and on weekends, students were allowed to wear civilian clothes, at least that's what the guidelines letter said. Her shoes fit perfectly with her frame, and she liked that.

One she heard her name being called to go downstairs, she quickly complied and brought her things with her downstairs.

"Good morning, dear. Are you ready for college?" King Allas of the Vinkus asked. Shellaina nodded excitedly.

"Well dear, I'm sure you and your brother will have fun." Queen Annaleya smiled.

And so with that, they all ate breakfast.

* * *

Once she bid goodbye to her parents, she excitedly hopped into the carriage, waiting for her brother.

"Fiyero, don't be so brainless this time and take care of your sister." Allas ordered.

"Yes father." Fiyero responded.

"Son, we all know that she isn't biologically related to us, so be careful and keep the secret safe." Annaleya said, using the stern tone used by his father.

"Of course. I might be brainless but I do promise to keep her safe." Fiyero said, putting his hand over his heart.

His parents chuckled and then let them go. And so with that, the carriage was off.

* * *

"Ro, wake up!" Shellaina said, kicking Fiyero in the place where it hurts. Fiyero toppled over a woman with emerald skin.

The carriage driver shook his head at the two royalties' antics but helped them with their bags.

"Here we are, Princess, Shiz University. Have a nice stay." He said politely. She thanked her before he left.

"Would you watch it!" The girl with the emerald skin said. By now everybody on campus was watching the scene.

"I'm so sorry, artichoke. I'm sorry for being clumsy despite my title." Fiyero bowed mockingly, making everybody laugh.

"Fiyero." Shellaina hissed, punching Fiyero in the arm. Fiyero winced before slowly backing away, grabbing his bags and going inside, quickly followed by a swarm of students worshipping him.

As she looked back at the raven haired girl, the said girl started to move away, clutching a book.

"Umm...I'm so sorry for my brother."

The girl stopped in her tracks and sneered. "Oh, thank you. Now why don't you be like him and leave me be."

Shellaina was taken aback for a moment, but quickly regained her composure.

"Oh okay then, but can I at least know your name?"

The girl rolled her eyes but responded, "Elphaba. That enough now Princess?"

"Y-yes, thank you."

Elphaba sighed before moving away. Shellaina just stood there thinking about how much this girl reminded her of herself when she was annoyed.

**A/N: And that was it. So what do you guys think of my twist? That's all the questions I've got. Review?**


	3. A Drunken Mistake

**A Drunken Mistake**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the response to this story! I really appreciate it since this is my first non interactive story:) Okay, on to the response:**

**iamgoku: Thank you for reviewing! Well, I think you'll see the react****ion later...:)**

**Elphabalover101: IKR**

**ThroppSister: Well...oh you know what the mom meant! And well, you're not wrong:)**

**Doglover645: They're what?**

**Broadwaygirl21: I...well just wait and see...**

**NiatheWickedLover: When is Fiyero not brainless?**

Shellaina couldn't help it. No matter how many friends she had earned in two weeks days, some real and some because of her title, something that never failed to happen a long time ago, she wanted to befriend someone else: the green girl of Shiz: Elphaba Thropp.

She saw how the green girl sat alone in a corner while being mocked by others as she read a book. She learned from Galinda, a very bubbly, oh and she means bubbly, blonde whose roommate is the emerald woman.

Galinda had befriended Elphaba. Since she was so open about their friendship, she had managed to tell almost everyone details about her, such as her younger sister being Nessarose, not really being open about her life, etc.

She really felt an attraction to Elphaba, not the weird romantic one, but the sisterly one. It felt crazy, but that feeling was true, she really did feel an attraction, a sort of sisterly one. Like she was the lost sister she never knew.

It was currently lunchtime, and Elphaba was in her usual table, which consisted of Nessa, Galinda, and Boq, a munchkin who has a massive crush on Galinda but is usually shipped with Nessa.

She really wanted to do it, to meet her. To talk with her. She carefully juggled her tray and made her way to the table.

"Umm...hi." She said timidly. All four people turned to her.

"Oh hi, Sheille! Oh Elphie, Nessa, Biq, this is Princess Shellaina of the Vinkus. Her personality is so amazifying! Come Sheille, sit." Galinda squealed. She rolled her eyes at the blonde's perkiness but sat down anyways.

"Hello, Your Highness." Nessa smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Boq spoke up this time.

"Seems to me that we've met before." Elphaba smirked, though she was a bit softer in greeting than their first encounter.

"Yes, indeed we have Miss Elphaba." I smile.

They all had engaging conversations with each other, which meant getting to know each other better, how their life was and loads more.

"On my god, Shellaina, I have no idea on how Galinda managed to befriend that...thing, but you! Don't stoop that low please!" Shenshen said. Everybody present turned to listen.

Elphaba's hands shook with rage, but stayed silent. Shellaina stood up defiantly and said, "Excuse me, but don't you dare insult this wonderful person. Just because she's green it doesn't mean that she's a damn abomination! Now back the hell off!"

Shenshen, Pfannee and Milla stood there trembling while the others stood there in shock.

"Listen to us Shellaina, you're making a big mistake." Milla whispered, but hurriedly followed her friends to another table.

"Thanks, Shellaina." Elphaba said after a few moments of silence.

"No problem." Shellaina smiled. It was worth defending Elphaba.

* * *

Nessa, Galinda, Elphaba and Shellaina were having a girls' night out. After many minutes of convincing, Elphaba finally opened up. She opened up about being abused by Frex, and she finally admitted that she felt like she was missing "her other half".

"Oh Elphie, I know that other half is out there somewhere." Glinda consoled, flashing a sympathetic smile. Elphaba gave her a look that meant 'I don't want pity, remember' and she slowly deflated in her chair.

"I'm sorry guys, but I didn't really ask permission to stay overnight. I'll hang out with you guys again soon." Shellaina promised.

"Alright. See you soon." Nessa said, helping her to the door.

"Thanks, Nessa."

* * *

Shellaina was on her way to the dorm room when she saw a very drunk Fiyero in the hallway. She sighed at her older brother, planning to just pass him by.

"Hold it right there, missy." He snarled, pulling her shirt and bringing her to a corner.

"Ro, what has gotten into you?!" Shellaina exclaimed.

"How dare you befriend that artichoke!"

"Artichoke? Fiyero Tiggular she is a woman and a loyal friend!" Shellaina retorts.

"What do you know about loyalty? Your family never loved you. You're an adopted peasant you idiot. My parents just had sympathy to bring you in." Fiyero roared.

Shellaina lost her balance. Was that true or was that just a drunken misconception?

"I'm what?"

"Adopted, didn't you hear me?"

Shellaina did her best not to cry. She quickly ran away from her brother until she reached her room and cried herself to sleep.

**A/N: Fiyero's made a biggggggg mistake hasn't he?**


	4. Please Come Back

**Please Come Back**

**A/N: Hey everyone:) First of all, expect an update from my other stories soon:) Second, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites, I really appreciate it:) Third, let's just say you may or may not hate me after reading this chapter...**

Fiyero now officially had earned the title of being the most brainless idiots of all brainless idiots.

He knew that it wasn't an excuse that he was drunk. He still could've kept the secret untold. He also knew that it wasn't his right to choose which friends Shellaina should befriend. He wasn't even careful in saying the secret, he was so damn blunt!

"What have I done, Sweet Oz what have I done?" He cried, slamming his fist on the drawer. He needed to get his Shellaina back. He would do anything, but how?

And that's when it hit him. There was only one way to fix this. He knew that if he was in an argument with Shellaina, her friends were the only ones capable of convincing her to forgive him.

* * *

Fiyero made his way over to the tree where Shellaina and her friends were usually at. He frowned when he saw that only the emerald skinned woman was there.

"Miss Elphaba." He cleared his throat. The green girl looked up and sighed.

"Oh, if it isn't the brainless brother of one of my dear friends." Elphaba snarled.

"Where are the others?"

"Boq is busy, Nessa's in class, Galinda is in Oz knows where, while Shellaina...well your sister hasn't spoken to any person all day. I visited her dorm room but she told me to go away. Do you have anything to do with it?" Elphaba quirked an eyebrow at him. He gulped.

"Umm...that's not what I've come here for. My sister's friends are the only ones capable of convincing her of forgiving anyone."

"So you want me to convince your sister into forgiving a brainless dancing through life person like you?" Elphaba asked.

"H-How did you know..."

"I'm not stupid like you. I know that you are involved in this because if you saw me alone here you would've gone away unless it would've involved you and your sister." Elphaba smirked.

"You're way too smart for me." Fiyero shrugged honestly. Elphaba's smirk grew wider.

"So back to your sister..."

"Oh right, could you please go with me to the office? I need to get her spare key, Lurline knows what sort of stupidity she can do!" When Elphaba gave him a look, he added, "I know I do more stupid things, but I don't want her to do it!"

Elphaba's gaze softened. He might be brainless but he did care for his sister, and if they had fought then that must've been a mishap.

"Alright. Let's go to Madame Morrible."

* * *

Fiyero and Elphaba managed to get an extra key. They were now standing in front of Shellaina's room.

Fiyero slowly opened the door and entered, quickly followed by Elphaba. His heart dropped at the sides. Because in front of him was his precious Shellaina, her wrists covered with shades of crimson blood, unconscious on the floor.

"SHELLAINA!"

**A/N: First of all, how smart do you think Elphaba is in this chapter? Second, nobody is calling the hunters, right? And third, how do you think the Fiyeraba happens? That's all. Until next time:)**


	5. Twins

**Twins**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry, I've been busy with rehearsals and stuff, but I'm back! So, for once Fiyero isn't brainless here, well, I think. So I hope you enjoy this! I know hunters won't be called her, I know it:)**

"Is she alive?" Fiyero asked worriedly once the doctor came out. Elphaba quickly stood behind him.

"Yes, but she'll definitely need time to recover."

Time to recover... Fiyero thought to himself.

* * *

_"Who is this, mama?" Fiyero asked, going to his mother who was holding a bundle in her arms._

_She smiled before lowering the bundle. Fiyero gasped. It was a beautiful baby girl with curly brown locks._

_"Mama, you didn't tell me you were pregnant!" Fiyero exclaimed. His mother laughed._

_"I'm not, my baby. She was handed over to me by a commoner who found her in the woods. The commoner didn't have enough money to raise her. But he did say that he saw the girl being thrown away. Her name's Shellaina Thropp. She'll need time to recover, though."_

* * *

"Shellaina's your sister!" Fiyero exclaimed. Elphaba stood up in concern.

"I think you need to be checked up, Fiyero."

"No, really she is! She is Shellaina Thropp."

**A/N: So, yeah he isn't brainless here. Reviews are welcome. I may not update as fast since we have practice for our recital everyday, but I'll try:)**


	6. Of Real Families and Screwed Brothers

**Of Real Families and Screwed Brothers**

**A/N: Omggggggg an update! Guys, which me luck as to which position I'm going to get for our school publication, it'll be announced on Monday:) Sorry this update took so long, school and stuff, but now it's Friday so yay! Sorry for all grammar errors. Oh and this is a bit of a time lapse, so sorry if you get confused here.**

**Disclaimer: I miss doing these. No matter how long i haven't updated I still don't own Wicked. Big surprise right?**

It was three months since the big incident, and luckily Shellaina was on the mend. Elphaba and Fiyero helped her, making the two become friends. Nessa, Galinda and Boq would help too.

"Thank you Miss Shellaina, you may leave the room now. Have a nice afternoon."

Shellaina sighed as she turned in her homework to her last period teacher. It was really hard to cope with these things, but she could manage. She didn't want her friends hovering over her.

Apparently the whole school was concerned. Even though she "befriended an artichoke", everyone was still worried for her. She'd answer how much she felt better now though.

Though what she still wanted to know is that who was she really related to. She knew she was adopted now and she'd accepted it months ago, but who was her real family?

She sprinted down the hall, past the whole cafeteria and headed to Fiyero's room. She knew it wasn't right to go to the boys' dorm rooms but she just couldn't keep herself from keeping it in anymore. Surely Fiyero knew who her real family was! And what she found even better was the fact that not the whole school knew, and she wanted it to stay that way for a while.

She was momentarily surprised by the fact that the door wasn't locked. She went in anyway.

"Fiyero I need to...Oh sweet Oz are you okay?!"

**A/N: Sorry for shortness, it'll be better next time:) And what so you think is wrong with Fiyero? Clue: He did not kill himself, so don't worry that much...yet:) The answer to that question, comments and advice are welcome in reviews. Until next time, bye:)**


	7. Idiot, I Still Love You

**Idiot, I Still Love You!**

**A/N: Since A) I loved the response of the last chapter, and B) It's a Saturday and for once I have nothing to do, I give you a quick update, something I haven't done in a while:) Get ready to be surprised with this chapter...and be ready for your feels to be possibly killed by... I'm saying too much already. Oh and extra note, one of Broadwaygirl21's guesses is right:) This is basically a bit of...hmm, a very interesting chapter. Oh, and please check out my new story, 'Chanty's Dare Arena'. Enjoy this chapter.**

"Shellaina." Fiyero whispered before coughing. His usual hair was messed up, he was crumpled near a couch, he was so pale that Shellaina felt like his normal color would never return.

"Sweet Oz why did you not call anyone?!" Shellaina scolded, helping him to a bed.

"Please..don't...don't help me." He whispered as she went to the bathroom to get some needed supplies.

"What was that." Shellaina popped out, sitting down beside him and feeling his forehead. She frowned at the heat.

"You're burning up." She frowned, reaching for a cool cloth to be placed on his forehead.

"Leilei, please stop." He whispered.

"What do you mean stop?" She asked.

"D-don't help me please." He said. Shellaina then noticed that his eyes were starting to glaze with fever.

"Ro, what in Oz are you talking about?"

"I've already caused you too much pain, please I don't deserve your help." Fiyero whispered.

"What! Who gave you that kind of brainless idea?!" She exclaimed. When Fiyero didn't reply, she sighed.

"Oh, Ro." She said, embracing her brother.

"I know that you blame yourself for the past events but please, you didn't mean it."

"B-but Shellaina..."

"Fiyero please stop thinking of such negative thoughts!" Shellaina said, her worry for Fiyero only growing. He was never this pessimistic.

Before Fiyero responded, Shellaina shook her head and forced him to rest. He was asleep in seconds.

Shellaina sighed before heading out to inform Madame Morrible about his current condition and how she was going to help her.

* * *

When Shellaina came back with her and Fiyero's lunch, she nearly dropped their food in shock at the sight before her. It was Fiyero tossing and turning in his sleep, calling out his parents and her name.

"Ro, Ro please wake up!" She tried to shake him awake, but to no use.

"Wake up Ro, this is just a dream!" She was yelling now. She declined the help of the nurse because she knew that it wouldn't help Fiyero's mental state.

"Ro, please!"

After a few more attempts, Fiyero bolted up, wide awake, his breathing hard.

"Thank Oz!" She breathed a sigh in relief, helping Fiyero calm down and go back to normal.

When they were sure Fiyero was calm and a bit rational, Shellaina decided to get his food. She came back to seeing Fiyero in deep thought, wait rewind, deep thought, Fiyero?!

"What happened to my brainless brother?!" She teased.

"Leilei, you know we're not truly..."

"Oh shut up Tiggular, I know that. I know we're not truly related. But no matter how many times I get reminded of how I'm adopted, the memories of who cheered me up when I'm sad, the memories of the one who picks me up when I fall won't change. You were and you still are that person. You'll always be there for me, I know that, no matter how brainless you may be. You're my big brother."

Fiyero was silent the whole time, even up to the point where Shellaina engulfed him in a hug, and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Fresh dreams, dear brother. Idiot, I still love you"

**A/N: I'm literally shaking while typing this, but I can't tell you guys why. Sorry for all grammar mistakes, and be ready for the plot to thicken. Bye you guys=)**


	8. What!

**What?!**

**A/N: Okay, so this is the part where you guys will start to hate a certain character: Elphaba. Kidding! It's...Frex. You're probably saying, 'But we already hate Frex in general and in this story for abandoning Shellaina, what's more to hate about him?', well...you'll see...this is why I was shaking, because...okay on with the story. I'm still finding a way of how to put the summary's conversation ('Your sister blah blah blah...yada yeah) in this story.**

After a few more days, Fiyero still didn't get better, he got a little worse, but after that, he didn't get any worse, but he didn't get better, which worried Shellaina a lot.

She had went out the day he got sick and told her friends. Galinda started to panic, Boq and Nessa were helping Shellaina get things that Fiyero needed, and Elphaba helped in the research of what illness he had come down with.

"He's still not better?!" Her three friends asked in shock. By now it has been a week since he fell ill.

"Yes, he hasn't gotten worse, but he hasn't gotten better either." Shellaina sighed in worry.

"I think we should contact the school nurse. It's too long already." Boq said.

"You guys are right, he needs professional help by now." Shellaina agreed.

"Well what are we waiting for? Since it's our free time we should go." Said Nessarose.

* * *

"Good morning to all of you, is there something I can help you all with?" The nurse said with a gentle smile. Everybody loved the school nurse actually, since she had a lovable personality. And also because she does her job well.

"It's about my brother, Fiyero Tiggular, he's been ill for a week now." Shellaina explained.

"Oh dear, show me to him, do you have an extra key?" The nurse, Rosie, said.

"Shellaina does, now let me lead you to the Prince's room."

* * *

"So, what's wrong?" Elphaba asked in concern.

"I can't believe Elphaba actually has sympathy for brainless people!" Boq laughed, making Elphaba nudge him hard in the ribs.

"Oh shut up you. Sorry for distracting you Miss Rosie, what were you saying?" Elphaba said, her gaze looking at the young nurse.

"Well, unfortunately, this is beyond my reach, he'll need even more professional help than just me. I could excuse the four of you from your schoolwork and I can go with all of you to the infirmary." Rosie replied.

"What'll happen if we don't bring him, though?" Boq asked.

"The chances are he wouldn't recover, boy." Rosie said.

"Oh, well, it's best if we take him. Thank you already Miss Rosie! We offer our dearest graditution!" Galinda squealed.

"Galinda." Elphaba shook her head fondly.

"Alright then." Rosie smiled.

"You'll get better, Ro." Shellaina whispered to the now unconcsious prince.

* * *

The doctor, Albert, came out, making Galinda and Shellaina stand to run to him.

"Is he alright?" They both asked worriedly.

"Well, I'd be lying to all of you if I said he's fine and will make a full recover.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Nessa stammered.

"It appears that Master Tiggular has been poisoned. We tracked the suspect and it appears that the plan of the boy to be poisoned was ordered by the governer of Munckinland."

**A/N: First of all, how mad are you guys at Frex now? Two, do you have any favorite lines, and three, put the hunter things down, alright? Bye:)**


	9. The Revelation

**The Revelation**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Okay, so I just posted me and Phantomofthebarricade1832's co-written story, 'Good Ol' Days at Shiz'. It's a crossover between Les Miserables and Wicked. Me and her worked very hard to make this story come to life, so please go check it out! Even if you don't know Les Mis, please give our work a shot and follow, favorite and review! It would make our day...okay, now that that shameless advertisement was put up, Enjoy (and hopefully don't kill me) this chapter!**

A few days after Fiyero was rushed to the infirmary, Shellaina was in Shiz to try to catch up on some lessons. Well, that is what she had told Nessa, Galinda, Boq and her parents, who had just arrived yesterday. The main reason was that she was trying to find Elphaba, who hadn't visited the infirmary since last night.

She made her way to Elphaba's shared dorm room with Galinda, and was shocked to see Elphaba, who always wanted privacy, in her room, with the door open. Shellaina was momentarily frozen in place, but then regained her composure and went inside.

"Elphaba?" She called out, making the green girl jump in surprise. She heard Elphaba sigh in relief once she saw it was only her.

"Shellaina, oh Oz you've scared the living daylights out of me!" Elphaba exclaimed. Shellaina chuckled a bit. Her smile soon faded once she realized what Elphaba was doing.

"Elphaba, why are you packing? You aren't leaving Shiz are you?" She asked worriedly. It was Elphaba's turn to chuckle.

"No, 'Laina, I'm just going back to Munchkinland."

"Isn't that sort of the same thing?"

"I'm not leaving Shiz for good if course, but I'm leaving it for a while." Elphaba explained.

"Oh, but why are you going there?"

"Well, I'm going to confront my father. I need to get the cure for Fiyero." She said. Once she saw Shellaina's smirk, her hand flew to her mouth in realization of what she said.

"I can't believe you actually care for Ro. I mean, you've been showing some concern for him lately, but I didn't know you actually cared for him!" She teased. Elphaba rolled her eyes, but Shellaina didn't miss the small blush which appeared on Elphaba's cheek.

"Whatever, Shellaina, it's just that I hate being so helpless in situations like this."

Shellaina nodded, but still kept the smirk on her face.

"Okay then, when do you leave? Could you let me come?"

* * *

It was currently a Saturday, and Elphaba and Shellaina were about to leave. Shellaina had already told her parents about their plan. Her father just reminded her to keep safe, since he knew that the governor knew Shellaina herself.

"Let's go, Shellaina!" Elphaba called out, carrying her luggage. Shellaina nodded and hopped into the carriage, soon followed by Elphaba.

* * *

Shellaina marveled at the look of Munchkinland. Her parents never allowed her to go here, and now she understood why. She followed Elphaba as they ate somewhere before going back to their carriage.

* * *

A few hours has passed and the two of them had reached the governor's mansion. It looked huge! Shellaina could see Elphaba trying to hide her fear. Even though Elphaba was used to her father's torture, of course she still couldn't help but feel scared every time she would meet him. The brunette placed her hand on top of the emerald woman. Elphaba visibly relaxed before thanking the carriage driver and getting out of the vehicle.

* * *

Once they were both out, Elphaba went out of the garden. A beautiful young servant named Rae instantly recognized her and smiled. She asked two guards to open the door. The two guards though couldn't help but feel suspicious of Elphaba's companion.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Shellaina mused in delight.

"If you aren't emotionally and or physically abused 24/7." Elphaba muttered under her breath. Shellaina heard what her close friend said, but didn't bring the topic up, knowing that it was awkward to talk about the issue when they're in her house.

"We have sent word to your father that you are here. He'll meet you in the living room in 30 minutes, Miss Thropp. He also orders your friend here to stay in your room while the two of you...talk privately."

* * *

Elphaba took a deep breath once she heard the doors open. This was it. This was the day she'd see that horrid man again. But she'll have to stay strong...she's here for a good cause.

"Elphaba." Her father's cold hard eyes rested on her chocolate ones. She gulped silently but nodded sharply.

"Sit." He motioned to the chair, making Elphaba realize that she was still standing up. She nodded yet again before sitting down, her father following her actions.

"What brings you here?" Frex asked, his tone obviously not wanting to see his green daughter.

"It's about your actions, father." Elphaba responded.

"My actions?" He raised an eyebrow. She took in a breath of air.

"Yes. I've come here because of your actions, of what you've done. You've poisoned the crowned prince of the Vinkus!" She snapped. Frex looked up, mad.

"Why would you care?! Let him die! Elphaba Thropp, you know that the Vinkus is our enemy!" He roared. Elphaba winced mentally, but showed nothing on the outside.

"Have you no care for people's lives?! Ozdamnit father, he's dying due to a poison you gave! Show some mercy!" She retorted angrily. Frex stood up and slapped her.

"You freaking abomination! Don't you dare question my actions!"

"How can I not question your actions when you abandoned my twin in the woods!" She yelled. Frex was taken aback for a moment, but quickly regained his composure.

"That stupid girl?! How did you find her? Oh right, you've been hanging out with a stupid Winkie prince!"

"You have no right to choose my friends when you alone can't be one to me! Why did you abondon her?"

"Your twin wasn't an abomination like you yet she reminded me of you so much, I threw her away. The only reason I keep you here is to entertain your sister. She did not even look interesting."

"So you just throw her like garbage?! Father, I may be garbage to you, but guess what? She's not! Shellaina Vinie Thropp is a kind and wonderful person, I'm just glad the Tiggulars adopted her!"

Unknown to the two, Shellaina was actually listening to their argument...

**A/N: Ooh I saw what I did there...ok, what was the sassiest line for you? Review! Oh, and sorry for any and all grammar errors. My editing skills aren't really working right now, so excuse the crappy parts...**


	10. Sort of Getting There

**Getting There**

**A/N: Yes, I am back! You know, I basically had eight whole days of vacation, yet I only update on the last day. I know, I'm mean, but let me explain first! As usual, whenever I need it the most, my imagination disappears and leaves me with a block, writer's block (I know, sad….). But, I plan to update ALL my stories today, to make it up for all of you. Okay, without further ado, I give you this chapter…..**

Shellaina gasped at what Elphaba had said, almost all her emotions flowing through her mind. Anger, shock and guilt. How come nobody told this to her?! Surely even FIYERO knew about this! But, she also couldn't accept the fact that she was related to such wonderful people such as Elphaba and Nessa, and unbelievable people such as Frexspar. Then, she felt guilty, because nothing would've happened had she not existed. She felt like crying, but she knew that crying alone would make her look stupid.

She waited for her…twin to come out of the room. She heard a sharp crack, and she knew Elphaba had been hit. Frex walked out of his room, anger obvious in his features while a sort of defeated looking Elphaba came out, cupping her reddish cheek.

"Elphaba!" She yelled in relief. The emerald girl managed to smile weakly. She sat down and started to gather her things.

Even though she knew what she would be saying was bad timing, she couldn't help but blurt out,

"I can't believe you never told me Elphaba! Was I too weak for you to know that I'm your lost twin sister?"

Elphaba didn't respond as she continued to fix her things. Shellaina sighed, starting to get annoyed.

"Elphaba?"

No response.

"Elphaba!"

Still no response.

"ELPHABA!" Shellaina yelled, frustrated. Elphaba turned around, and Shellaina gasped. Elphaba was crying.

Shellaina immediately regretted it and went over to Elphaba, hugging her. Elphaba hugged her back as her tears continued to flow.

After a few more minutes of silence, Elphaba calmed down before saying,

"I- I'm sorry for never telling you. I just didn't know how, even if I knew that one day I'd have to tell you. I hope you can forgive me."

Shellaina nodded, making Elphaba smile a bit.

"Second, though I think this one's kind of obvious, I wasn't that able to convince father about helping me, though come to think of it, I don't know how I thought that maybe he'd agree to it. Anyways, next is that I have better news…"

"Better news?"

"While father was walking out, he seemed to have dropped a small envelope from his pocket. And I saw the cure."

**A/N: And that was it! Please review and tell me your thoughts. I'm sorry if this sucks :):**


	11. Not so Productive

**Not so Productive**

**A/N: I guess you could say that I'm on a roll tonight. Well, I watched The Avengers on HBO and I just finished listening to the Wicked 2003 soundtrack, so I feel super motivated today. Also, I really wish that you guys could review a bit more. Maybe you didn't like the chapter, or maybe you don't have the time for reviewing, but I do wish that you could come back to the story and review, because it seems like I'm talking to a wall or letting the wall read my stories. I'm overreacting, but yeah. I hope you can do this...thanks :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm almost 13 and I still don't own Wicked.  
**

Well, thank Oz!" Shellaina jumped excitedly. Elphaba chuckled but put her hands up to her lips. Shellaina realized what she was doing and giggled slightly.

"Sorry, now come on let's go quick!"

* * *

"YOU GOT IT?!" Galinda yelled in relief, shock and excitement. The receptionist gave the blonde a look, making her blush and mouth sorry,

"You got it?!" She whispered this time. The twins nodded and pulled her out of the infirmary.

"You see, this is what happened..." Elphaba told her.

* * *

Elphaba sighed as she was allowed to enter the room. She had already given the list of the cure to Glinda, and told her to keep it safe. She didn't want to lose the only thing that could help Fiyero restore his health.

"Thank you." She told the nurse who had lead her to Fiyero's room. She hasn't seen him in a while, which made her want to see him even more. I mean, Fiyero was her friend, of course she was bound to miss him.

"You're welcome dear, just don't strain him too much, it won't help his condition." She reminded. She smiled. "Of course I won't."

"Hey brainless." She opened the door. Her heart broke at the sight, because Fiyero looked as pale as the sheets of the hospital bed, and he was staring at a distance, looking distracted. Despite hating Fiyero's brainlessness, she still did care for him. It made her sad that he was in so much pain right now.

"Hi Elphaba." He whispered weakly. Elphaba immediately got a glass of water and brought it to him. He flashed a briefly grateful smile as he sipped it carefully.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Fiyero." Elphaba smiled as she settled the glass down. Damn I wish you'll get better.

"I'm glad to know that you care." He laughed before coughing slightly. Elphaba blushed as she realized that she said that out loud. So to cover up her embarrassment, she said,

"Wow, so do you really think that I don't care at all?"

Fiyero fell for it and sat up as quick as possible before groaning due to the pain.

"No, no Fae I didn't-"

"Fae? When did that come up?" Elphaba was smirking now. It was Fiyero's turn to blush.

"I, it fits you. A-anyways, I really didn't mean it that way! I know that you actually-"

"My my dear prince, slow down." Elphaba said in genuine concern, for one of the meters were starting to rise. She gently pushed Fiyero back down as she felt his forehead at the same time. She frowned at the heat,

"Focus on getting better, alright? It isn't healthy for you to keep worrying..."

* * *

"Glinda, w-what is this?" Boq stammered as he saw Galinda reading something. Despite everything, he still feels too shy to talk to her.

"It's a list, Boq." Galinda sassed. She sighed once she saw his persistent stare.

"It's the list of Fiyero's cure Elphaba snatched from her father during her trip."

Boq leaned down to get the paper. His eyebrows disappeared within his hairline as he read it. Galinda looked at him curiously.

"What is it, Biq?"

"Th-this isn't the cure...this'll only guarantee his death... I, I know what to do."

**A/N: So that was it. Yes, it was crappy, but please try to review? It would make my very day, really!**


	12. More Disasters

**More Disasters**

**A/N: I'm sorry that I keep updating, it's just that I need to update while I still have the idea. Okay, so you may hate me even more right now. Yes, in the musical he wouldn't strike to you as your favorite character (THIS IS NOT FREX), but you'll have to admit, he kinda saved one of your favorite characters. Damn I'm such a spoiler  
**

**Disclaimer: Trust me when I say that I wish that Wicked was mine...but it is not mine to own, well not in this lifetime...**

"Death?! Something to do?! Boq, what are you talking about?" Galinda stood up worriedly, too worried that she even called Boq by his real name.

Boq shook his head and raised a hand to silence her. "It is apparent that Frex purposely left the note so that Elphaba may think it's the cure."

Galinda narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "But Elphie would've been smart enough to see if it isn't the cure, so why wouldn't she see it?" She crossed her arms at this point. Boq sighed.

"The language."

"Language? Aren't you and Elphaba from the same..ah, territory thingy?"

"Yes, we both are from Munchkinland. But, there's this certain language only a few in Munchkinland can read. Frex must've put it in that language, thinking nobody'd understand. To be honest, that's a really stupid thing to do."

Galinda nodded in understanding. "Well what does that language say?"

Boq couldn't help but be amused at how serious she was. "It says, 'To the Vinkun's crowned prince: the death recipe is yours.'"

"Oh no, poor Fifi!" Galinda exclaimed a bit too loudly. Boq shushed her so nobody else would hear her.

"Yes, it's a really hard situation, but I know how to fix this." Galinda's eyes lit up as she hugged Boq, making his eyes widen and his face flush.

"Really, oh my Oz thank you Biq! But how?"

* * *

Boq zipped through the lines of students who were talking with each other. He just needed to get to his dorm room in one piece!

"Excuse me...munchkin right here! Pardon, sorry...please make way." He muttered as he ran to his dorm room. There wasn't that much time.

He sighed in relief as he opened the door to his room. He made his way to his side of the room as he brought out a big, brown book that looked about a thousand years old. He flipped the pages in anxiousness. He smiled once he saw what he needed.

"Bingo!"

* * *

"Where's Boq?" Elphaba questioned as she entered the infirmary. She had just finished her classes for the day.

"Boq? He's making something, apparently." Nessa frowned. She hadn't seen Boq, and she'd really wanted to talk to him. Okay, so maybe she was happy with just seeing him.

"Biq's taking too long." Galinda paced frustratedly. Raising an eyebrow, Elphaba placed a hand on Galinda's shoulders

"Glin, what is it?" She asked gently, leading her friend to a seat. Galinda sighed and fanned herself.

"Boq...he's making the cure!"

"Cure? We already have one." Elphaba furrowed. Galinda laughed nervously.

"Well, you see...the cure...wasn't really the cure."

"What?!" Shellaina heard as she came down one of the infirmary's hallways.

"Galinda, what do you mean? I'm quite sure that that's the cure." Elphaba crossed her arms by now.

"I, there's this language thingy Biq said about a note and now he has to make the cure." Galinda said in a rush. Shellaina glared at her.

"Galinda Upland."

"Oh, alright...but what I said isn't completely wrong." Galinda warned.

* * *

"Oh no." Elphaba paled, well she tried.

"Why? We could always try to find another way soon." Shellaina reasoned, albeit a bit weakly.

"No, I already gave that "cure" to the doctor. They'll...they'll be handing it to Fiyero soon." She gulped. Nessa's eyes widened while Shellaina's hand flew to her mouth.

"We can't stop that. In how many hours will that be given?" Galinda asked worriedly, pacing again.

"They told me an hour ago they'll inject it right when they finish." Elphaba said.

"Are you all friends and family of Fiyero Tiggular?" A nurse asked, holding her clipboard,

"Yes." Nessa wheeled herself closer.

"I see. Well, the doctors plan to inject the vial they've made from the cure in three minutes."

Everyone's face fell at this. After a few moments of awkward silence, Elphaba cleared her throat and said,

"May we please come in?"

"Yes, I think it'll be safe. Just don't bring in too much people." The nurse nodded. Galinda sighed in relief as Elphaba nodded gratefully. As Shellaina and Elphaba started to follow the nurse, she pulled Galinda aside.

"Glin, I need you and Nessie to find Boq...quick. I'm praying that he's bound to have the actual cure finished." Elphaba whispered. Galinda nodded.

"Thank you."

"Now go, Mrs. Tiggular." Galinda said. Elphaba stared at her in shock.

"What did you call me?

"N-nothing, I said Ms. Thropp." Galinda chuckled nervously. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Galinda."

* * *

"Boq." Nessa called out in worry as Galinda helped her on the wheelchair.

"You know Galinda, you could've protested and stayed with Fabala instead. I thought you liked Fiyero." She stated, making Galinda lose grip on the wheelchair slightly.

"I do, Nessa... I do love Fifi, but...Elphaba and Fiyero are more meant for each other." She sighed honestly. Nessa's shock made her stop her own wheelchair this time.

"Galinda Upland, are you trying to...are you giving up?" Nessa rose an eyebrow in surprise.

"I, Nessa I love him, trust me I won't deny that. The whole school's on my side with me becoming his girlfriend. But, no matter how much I flirt, no matter how much I become loving and all that, he'll never want me. He might've hated Elphie before but Nessa, they're made for each other."

Nessa nodded in understanding. It didn't sound like Galinda, but she understood.

"Besides, it's quite obvious that Elphie likes Fifi." Galinda giggled, making Nessa do the same.

"I know, right?"

* * *

"Is this his dorm room?" Galinda asked, spotting a dorm room with a dark shade of blue as its door.

"Yes." Nessa answered immediately. Galinda looked at Nessa.

"How do you easily know that?"

Nessa blushed. "I, uhh...I-I...BOQ!" She rapped at the door, making Galinda chuckle before smirking.

"BIQQQQQQQ...YOU NEED TO COME OUT NOW!" Galinda knocked very loudly her knuckles are probably bruised. The door opened.

"Thank Oz." Nessa whispered as she followed Galinda inside.

"Little Munchkin boy! WHERE IS THE CURE FOR-" She suddenly gasped.

"BOQ!" She yelled. Nessa gasped as well and flew to Boq's side. The munchkin was bleeding profusely due to a hit, most probably by a sword.

"G-Galinda, Nessa." He whispered.

"Oh my Lurline, Boq, what happened?!" Nesa cried, tears already about to spill.

"I...I was working on the cure when suddenly...s-suddenly guards surrounded me...g-guards from Munckinland. They..." Boq groaned in pain, making Galinda as pale as ever as she reached for a towel to stop the bleeding.

"They found out I was helping the prince, so they stole the cure. I...I managed to grab it from one of the guard's pockets, but I got stabbed with his sword once he saw I had the cure. They thought they had the cure so they went away." Boq lifted his hand weakly, which showed the vial,

"T-take this to Fiyer...F-Fiyero." He placed it in Nessa's hand before closing his eyes.

"BOQ!"

**A/N: Heh, I should probably make y'all happy with a happy chapter but I couldn't help it. Reaction on Boq's deed? Btw the guards were there because The Infirmary where Fiyero was was near Shiz U. They saw Boq mixing a rare...well, mixture...through the window.**


	13. Time to Choose

**Time to Choose**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm sure that all of you are surprise with what I did at the end. Whether it's because of Boq's heroic act or Galinda's scream at the end. To be honest, I wasn't quite expecting that myself. Like I said before, I just write. I'll edit a bit and make sure that it's believable and in line with the plot, but I really just…write. So, I don't know where this is going, soo…lemme see your reactions instead in the reviews. Also, the best gift you can all give me is to greet me congrats….FOR GRADUATING AND POSSIBLY SEEING IDINA MENZEL IN CONCERT THIS AUGUST. *clears throat* ON WITH THE STORY**

**Disclaimer: Nope, no matter what, I still don't own Wicked, because I ain't a genius. End of story.**

"B-Boq!" Nessa cried, tears already forming. Galinda stayed silent in shock, but you could clearly see her mascara running.

"N-no, Boq stay with us! YOU WON'T LEAVE US HERE. " Galinda finally yelled, her grip on the towel tighter. She looked at Nessa before saying,

"Nessa please, call help…NOW!" Nessa nodded quickly, wheeling out of the room so fast it looked dangerous. Galinda looked at Boq, putting his head on her lap.

"Oh Boq, please…please, stay here."

"Sweet Oz." Shellaina gasped as she was told the news. She continued to brush her brother's hair gently as he fell asleep. They were already losing time for Fiyero, which hurt bad enough, but they couldn't possibly lose Boq as well!

"I…I have so much respect for Boq. That was so risky." The Queen nodded.

"Where is he?"

"The medics have already rushed him to the emergency room. Me and Galinda had told them the full cause of his injury, so now some of the officers nearby are called to investigate. The suspects from Munchkinland are no where to be found – they must've left." Nessa supplied, being the most worried for her precious Boq.

Elphaba felt so mad that you could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

"I cannot believe my father! He's already done such unforgivable stuff, and here he is trying to kill off those against him." She snarled. The Queen held Elphaba's hand, gesturing for the emerald girl to sit.

"My dear, even I am having an extreme grudge against Munchkinland due to their governor's actions, but unfortunately, we can't do anything about it."

"I could've. I'm his daughter, his most hated daughter. I could still change his mind." Elphaba said in a frustrated manner. The Queen chuckled, albeit a bit dryly.

"My dear, no matter if he loves you or hates you as a person, that doesn't change his actions. He'll still be wanting revenge on my son, whose only crime is being the future ruler of our kingdom. Right now, your dear friends are both being taken care of… all you can do right now is sit and wait. It might make you feel useless, but sometimes that's all you really need to do." The Queen smiled at Elphaba. The latter sighed before leaning against a chair.

"You're right. I definitely cannot deny such wise words, especially from a Queen." She smiled slightly at the last part despite everything, making some of them chuckle.

_But one of them is more than a friend to me. _Elphaba thought to herself.

The nurse came out, her face looking a bit pale. Galinda stood up almost immediately, making her hair bounce more than usual. Nessa wheeled in closer while Elphaba, the King and the Queen leaned in.

"Any updates on one of their condition?" The King questioned. The nurse, named Leah, nodded.

It good news or bad news?" Elphaba asked, her eyes shining with hope, something rarely seen from her now.

"A little of both actually." Leah took a seat beside Shellaina, who rose an eyebrow in question.

"The good news is they will both be in good shape eventually." The young nurse smiled, making them all sigh in relief.

"B-but the bad news?" Nessa asked, worry still not leaving her features. This was when Leah looked down and sighed.

"The cure done by the Munchkin is also the key to have his injury fully fixed. But, the cure is rare to find. We can only let one person drink it.

Elphaba's eyes knitted together. "And what'll happen to the person who won't be able to drink it?"

"They'll recover, alright But they'll either be fully paralyzed, or forever weak and easy to fall ill. You only have a few hours to decide.

**A/N: The fact that I wrote this while watching NigaHIga videos show how much I'm distracted. I hope it's not too crappy. But please, reactions are very well appreciated in the reviews! But, who would you give the potion to?**


	14. Applause for Nessa

**Applause for Nessa**

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I'm back with an update. Now, I honestly don't know who to give the potion to myself, so as I said before...I'll just keep on writing. I might even update 'Tale of the Zheans' soon...so yeah. I'll also try to respond to reviews more since I have more time...in a way.**

"Oh my Lurline." Queen Annaleya gasped, her hand covering her mouth. Her husband embraced her quickly as they sat down.

"I- I can't believe it." Nessa said, stunned as ever.

"Excuse me." Elphaba rushed out of the waiting room, making some of the objects fly to the side due to the power of her magic. Galinda tried to stand up and head to her but Nessa's hand signaled for her to stop.

"I'll talk to my sister."

* * *

Elphaba let out a frustrated groan, making a plant wither. Why does everything bad have to happen to her friend? Furthermore, why does every sad moment in her life always involve her own father?! She groaned again, this time making the bark of a tree go on fire. She sighed before fixing that.

"Fabala?" A small voice caught her in the middle of her 'killing possibly anything mood due to anger'.

"Hi Nessie." She ran a hand through her hair before stooping down to be at the same level with Nessa.

"Fabala, I...I know that...you feel like this is your fault -"

"Nessa, it clearly is."

"Well you're wrong then!" Nessa yelled, surprising Elphaba she nearly fell. Nessa was hardly like this.

"You may feel like it's your fault, but please Fabala just listen. I mean, maybe you could've stopped him, but he wouldn't have listened to you. I should've convinced him. Now, now look at the result of my ignorance... Fiyero might be on his deathbed, and Boq might be paralyzed forever! This is my fault." Nessa started crying by the end of the last sentence. Elphaba's heart broke at the sight of her younger sister crying. She pulled the brunette into a hug

"I..I'm sorry...it's just that I really could've stopped him. It's okay...it...it just frustrates me that I wasn't able to do anything. Now two of my best friends are in danger. But eventually, everything will be okay Nessa." She soothed. Nessa nodded as she cried onto her sister's shoulder.

* * *

Shellaina ran a hand through her hair before sighing as she looked at her paper. Fiyero never left her mind all day in class, but she had to catch up with classes. She still had to make good grades despite everything. Luckily, Madame Morrible gave her an understandable time to fully adjust.

"Having a hard time, eh?" A blonde haired guy approached Shellaina. She looked up, blushing a bit. This guy did have some looks.

"Heh, well...I just have some catching up to do...really, I can do it." Despite her protests, he pulled a chair beside her.

"Well, catching up is bound to be hard, but let me help you. It'll take a lot away from your shoulder."

She chuckled nervously. "Well, if you say so. And you are?"

"Ronn, Your Highness. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

"Take me to Munchkinland please." Nessa ordered the driver as nighttime came. She wanted to go to her father at a time no one else could find her.

"Yes Madam."

Once arriving, Nessa was helped to reach the Governor's mansion.

Frex smiled with joy and hugged Nessa with all his might.

"My dear Nessarose darling, please come in."

"Father." She was wheeled in by her father to the living room.

"Yes, my love?"

"Please, stop this madness." She begged, her hands on her father's lap. He frowned.

"What madness?"

"With the Vinkus. Father, please I'm begging you. You've tortured my friends so much. You've tortured my twin sisters so much. If you love me as you've always said and done, you would stop this. Father, your enemy is the kingdom, why torture such innocent people? It's been driving me insane! I thought you were a good man father, but it seems like you don't have any signs of sympathy at all. Where did all your loving feelings go. WHERE FATHER?!"

**A/N: Pleaseeee review.**


	15. A Turn of Events

**A Turn of Events**

**A/N: The support you've given plus the distinct lack of homework (since I have none for a few months), it keeps me full of ideas. I have some bigger plot twists sooner or later. But for now, just finish reading is author's note. Anyways, this is already near the climax actually, so yeah. Thanks for taking time to read this chappie. Now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Never have and never will own 'Wicked'. I'm too lazy to make an extravagant disclaimer.**

Frex looked taken aback a bit. He had never seen Nessa so aggressive... and at the same time begging him to change. Him!

"My dear, I'm sorry but I can't do that." His eyes widened as he saw Nessa's eyes light up with anger.

"Can't do that? Do you know how much my own father has crushed my heart too many times due to his evil deeds? Yes father, that is how war may be done, but please...what kind of revenge have they tried to do to our land recently? No! Why do you have to? All that you're doing is make them hate Munchkinland all the more! You yourself had the power to start all of this, then you should have the same amount of power to stop it!"

The older man's jaw dropped at his daughter's anger.

"Nessa, as much as I love you, this is a real world we're living in."

"A real world? So does that real world have to be full of torture?" Nessa shot back. Frex started to get angry himself, but he wasn't able to show it since this was still his Nessarose.

"I'm sorry Nessarose, but I cannot grant that request. It is too grand."

Even though her sister must've felt more anger, she actually wanted to singlehandedly kill her father then and there. His actions were unbelievable!

"I respect your decision father, but dont expect me to respect you." She spat. "I'll be leaving in the morning.

* * *

Fiyero groaned as he looked at the clock. How long had he been out this time? He felt a hand on top of his. He turned and saw Elphaba, who was stroking his hand with her thumb. He smiled weakly.

"Hello Fae." Elphaba looked up and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you're awake, Fiyero. How was your rest?"

"Alright...but ironically, rest is tiring. I've never missed walking this much." He sighed, making her laugh.

"You'll back on your feet soon enough, maybe in a few days or so." She shrugged. That reminded him...

"How is Boq?" He tried to sit up but groaned at the pain. The green girl helped him sit up as he started coughing a bit, making him smile in gratitude.

She frowned a bit. "Well, he's been given the same kind of medicine given to you. He hasn't woken up yet in a few hours."

"Well, I sorta feel better...since the 'getting hit buy a truck' feeling changed to 'getting hit by five law books'." He scratched his head, making Elphaba laugh. He smirked after a while.

"Someone's getting attached to me." Elphaba blushed, making Fiyero's eyes widen.

"I'm even making the powerful Elphaba blush as well."

"Shut up." Elphaba hit him slightly, making him wince. She turned worried.

"I'm sorry...I forgot that you weren't completely healed."

"But seriously Fae, you look so concerned for me." He crossed his arms. She rolled her eyes, albeit a bit playfully.

"You're my friend. I can't just let you go like this." She smiled before leaving the room. As she headed out of Fiyero's room, she bumped into Leah.

"Hello, Miss Thropp." She smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. Elphaba greeted back.

"How is Master Tiggular?"

"He's doing better. He's still sick, but he can move a bit now."

"Well thank the heavens that Master Boq feels the same in a way, though he still drifts in and out of consciousness. But the effects won't last for long...we'll still need to decide about the potion."

The emerald woman ran a hand through her raven black hair at the mention of the potion, they still haven't decided, and the temporary medicine won't last for long.

"We'll try to give you our answer tonight." Elphaba smiled. Leah nodded.

* * *

Shellaina fist bumped the air as she finished the last of her report.

"Thank you so much Ronn!" She smiled at the boy. Ronn laughed and gave her a pat on the back,

"No problem, Shellaina."

"I'll be back...I'll just bring this to my professor." She held up her finished project. Ronn gave her a thumbs-up sign.

"Oh and Your Highness, I'll just head out to get something." Shellaina held up a hand.

"Of course...I owe you so much already. And please, just call me Sheille." He gave a thumbs-up sign as she exited the room. He sighed as he jogged out of the dorm room to the opposite direction.

"Hey." A brunette said. He turned before fist bumping the boy.

"How's your mission so far?" They both decided to sit on a bench.

"To break Shellaina's heart? Well, so far it's all well."

"Well you better get this right. Mr. Thropp doesn't just pay us to do these stuff for nothing. Plus, it's not everyday you get to break a Princess' heart."

Ronn nodded, "Indeed...let's get this show on the road."

**A/N: I told you...very amusing plot twists. Please review :) My apologies again for any possible errors I've done...I'm kinda in a hurry. Plus, I'm just amused that when I had to do the copy paste method, it's actually easy today... It's just a reaaaaalllyyyy good week for me. I'll edit soon, so don't worry. Please continue to submit criticisms and comments because even though they might be constructive ones, it makes my day that you still have time to send that. Thanksss**


	16. Heartbroken Decisions

**Heartbroken Decisions**

**A/N: Is it bad that I keep updating? I'm sorry if the update seem annoying by now. But thank you so much for all your continued support, whether as a silent reader or an active reviewer. To reach 94 reviews is already an achievement for me, so thank you so much. I don't have a complete idea of what's going to happen, but here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* I wish I could own these characters..but alas I can only borrow them!**

Nessa sighed in relief as she was allowed to enter Boq's room. She hadn't seen him in a while, what with the unsuccessful trip to her father, who just told her that everything will be fine, so she was happy that she was allowed to go see him.

As she wheeled herself into the room, she saw Boq sitting up, but she frowned once he saw the look on his face: disappointment.

"Why the long face?" She asked once she was right beside his bed. He sighed.

"I...I was expecting someone else to visit, but you're fine." He smiled weakly. Nessa nodded unsurely, innocent as to whoever he was expecting.

"Well, we still haven't decided fully about the cure yet, so you'll have to rely on this medicine for now." She cupped his hand gently. He groaned at the reminder of his condition.

"If only I wasn't hit with this stupid wound." He sighed to himself.

"Boq, you're on your way to health soon enough...you're just waiting for your full recovery. Plus, what you did was a very heroic deed. You still saved Fiyero in a way." She tried to reassure. He shrugged.

"Well, I guess I did, but wow it's boring down here. I actually miss going to school."

Nessa shrugged this time. "I miss seeing you in class actually."

He sighed but Nessa continued, saying,

"You know Boq, my heart shattered at the sight of you bleeding. You really got me worried. I was afraid you'd left me..." Even if he never liked Nessarose, he still felt sympathy for her. I mean, he would've felt the same as well.

"But at least I'm here now, Rose." He reassured his tragically beautiful friend. Nessa's unshed tears cleared a bit.

"That's all I need to know." She sighed. There was a moment of silence between the two for a while.

"Boq I... If ever you'll be left partly paralyzed due to this.." Nessa started, albeit a bit awkwardly. He rose an eyebrow.

"Yes? What about that? Though I certainly hope I could get better."

"I...maybe we could spend time together. This sounds weird, but I... I actually kind of like you Boq, that's why my heart broke when I saw you in pain. You're more than a friend to me Boq. I- I was just hoping that maybe now that you'll understand my physical pain, you can maybe...just maybe see me more than a girl in a wheelchair...maybe you could spend some quality time with me." She poured her heart out to him. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Nessa, you're a good person, and of course I'll find my time to hang out with you, but I still have to give way to Galinda."

Nessa rose an eyebrow this time.

"Why Galinda? Has she requested to go out with you as well? Well, I totally understand -"

"Nessa, she hasn't asked me. When I'm back on track, I'll find a way to get Galinda to be mine. It's quite obvious that Fiyero and Elphaba are in love with each other, so surely she'll finally see my love for her. Nessa, you are a very good friend to me...but I- I just don't love you."

And that's when the girl's tears came.

* * *

"Hello." Elphaba smiled at Shellaina, who skipped happily into the room. She waved back.

"Hey!"

"Well somebody's in a good mood." Elphaba motioned for her to sit down. Shellaina obliged.

"Yeah, it's just that...there's this guy named Ronn... He helped me catch up to schoolwork, and I appreciate that."

Elphaba elbowed her in a sisterly way. "Well, I definitely will support my twin."

Shellaina thought for a moment. "Speaking of twins, has our father really never mentioned me?"

Elphaba frowned. She didn't want to hurt Shellaina. She was too fragile. She shuddered at the mere thought of when she tried to take her life.

"Well, technically yes. But don't mind him Shellaina...he's not worth your tears, nor is he even worthy of having you as a daughter. You're great." She quickly reassured. Shellaina nodded lightly, though she still wanted to know more. But before she could say anything, a nurse came out.

"The king and queen have decided."

**A/N: So on a scale of one to ten, how much did you hate any character in this chapter? Sorry again for all the errors. Until the next update!**


	17. Another Shattered Heart

**Another Shattered Heart**

**A/N: Yes, I am alive and still on fanfiction…you'll probably here this on my other a/ns, but I was insanely busy…I also wanted to have a quick break and go back to my fandoms, simply by reading Merthur and Stony, WATCHING AVENGERS TWO WHICH WAS EXTREMELY AMAZING, and having fun with my friends during my last birthday…but here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I might never own Wicked….no, I will never own Wicked. There, better?**

"They have?" Elphaba stood up almost immediately and went to the room, Shellaina following quickly in pursuit. They followed the nurse as the nurse opened the door. The king smiled as the two entered.

"I'm so glad to see the both of you." Queen Annaleya quickly hugged them before letting them sit down.

"So we were told that you made the decision, mother." Shellaina leaned forward to grip her currently unconscious brother's hand.

The queen nodded. "Yes. We've decided it's best to give it to our heir."

Elphaba couldn't help but feel sad a bit, because Boq also deserved it as well since he helped Fiyero. But, of course, she was fine with Fiyero having the cure as well. Allas saw her expression and instantly put a hand on her shoulder.

"The doctors are finding a way to save Boq from permanent paralysis, although for now he'll need guidance. Please remind him that we have no personal grudge against him, or Munchkinland, except perhaps for the governor's actions, but Fiyero is in much more danger than him."

Elphaba nodded. "I'll also remind Fiyero to be grateful." Some of them chuckled as the doctors came in with the syringe.

"I think it's time for all of you to please leave the room for our procedure…we'll call you once we're ready."

* * *

"What?!" Boq yelled, though he couldn't sit up as well as he used to. Nessa gently pushed him back while Elphaba sighed, feeling both sympathetic and slightly worried on what to say to the munchkin.

"Boq, Fiyero needed that more than you." Whoops, wrong thing to say. Elphaba internally winced, waiting for Boq to yell his lungs out.

"I know, I agree…but couldn't they have at least put that potion in half?! I myself would know how to work that thing and –"

"Boq, you know that Fiyero is in more danger than you." Nessa said, a bigger amount of sympathy seen in her.

"How about the future that I've always dreamed of? The family I've always wanted? This stupid, injury doesn't help me do anything."

"So you're saying that an injury makes someone weak?" Nessa asked, clearly hurt by this. Elphaba stood up to comfort her sister by this time. Boq, still being in his angered state, yelled,

"Why yes! Look at you! Isn't that a big enough proof?!"

* * *

"Hey Yero." Elphaba said, running an exhausted hand through her hair. She had that habit whenever she was nervous or flustered with someone. Fiyero grinned, since he knew that exact behavior.

"Hey Elphaba…I am so extremely ready to get back in that world." He made a dramatic gesture which made him wince slightly. Elphaba chuckled before setting her love's arm down carefully and rubbing it.

"I know, we're all excited to see you dance through life again, but you still need to rest a few days." She looked at him, feeling the heat rise up her cheeks. He nodded.

"Yes, yes….so I can finally get back with Genevieve." He said, though his eyes grew wide when Elphaba stood in shock.

"I, I'm sorry…I don't understand….what? Is she your friend? I mean, I understand that you'd totally have friends despite our secret relationship for the past weeks."

"G-Genevieve, my girlfriend."

**A/N: Yes, it is a short chapter…but I felt like you all deserved this update. Question of the day (wow I sound like a youtuber) who is the jerk in this chapter, Fiyero or Boq? Yes, I might have not officially called out the relationship, but I like writing plot twists. Also, am I the only one fangirling over the fact that Sierra Boggess and Lindsay Mendez were both in a 'Going Bridal' episode... No? No one...sigh...okay.**


	18. Surprise, Surprise

**Surprise, Surprise**

**A/N: My disappearance has been quite, err…evident, I know, and I'm sorry. It's just that, lately it's been really hard to just find the inspiration to write, and I'm sorry if it saddened some of you. Although, as I've mentioned on my profile, summer is already around here in the Philippines, so let's get to it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Wicked the book or the musical no matter how long I disappeared from the fanfiction world.**

It was as if she got hit by a thousand bricks, or got run over by a truck when Elphaba heard the news. Fiyero and she were never really an item, but for the past few weeks – she thought that maybe, she actually had a _chance_.

"Oh, I – I see." Elphaba blinked back her tears; she was angry that she even wanted to cry. She should have known and remembered Fiyero's nature – to flirt with women and eventually leave them as if they're a piece of trash. Or at least, he'll let them think that they had a chance of ending up with him. Elphaba was just one of his many victims. Why did she have to be so stupid?

Fiyero wasn't brainless enough to not notice the disappointment present in the emerald woman's voice and eyes. He tried to stand up and hold her hand, but she backed away a few steps.

"Yero, you need to rest. Sit, I'll get you something to drink." Elphaba reached for the doorknob, wincing painfully at the nickname she just mentioned.

"Fae, I – "

"Don't call me that." She hissed in reply, the anger and hurt starting to come out more evidently in her voice. She slammed the door behind her, a bit too hard for her liking.

As she headed down the hallways of the infirmary, the ache in her heart never really went away. She had fallen for him, Elphaba was sure of it. But he wasn't falling for her. He just played with her emotions. To think that Elphaba herself took desperate measures just for the sake of him healing made her disgusted with herself.

Her wallowing in self- pity didn't take that long though, because she saw Nessarose roaming down the same hallway as her, looking forlorn.

"Nessie, you okay?" She forced herself to sound a bit more optimistic, although she knew it was no use. How are you supposed to sound fine when you're not fine at all, anyways?

"Oh, hi Fabala." She said, obviously near tears. The older Thropp raised an eyebrow in concern, "What's wrong?"

Nessa shook her head no almost instantly, it worried her older sister. Nessa almost never kept secrets from her, "I'm fine, Fabala."

"You're not."

"Just don't mind me." The brunette gritted her teeth, obviously motioning for Elphaba to go away, but she stood her ground.

"I have the perfect reasons to mind you, you're my sister."

"I don't need to be helped."

"Stop being so stubborn."

"I get that from you," She grumbled, which for some reason made Elphaba smirk. That was the only truth Nessarose had stated so far.

"What are you not telling me, Rose?" Elphaba knelt, and she saw Nessa wince for about a millisecond at the mention of her nickname. And, only one person called Nessa 'Rose' aside from Elphaba.

She narrowed her eyes, "What did Boq do to you?"

Nessa's eyes widened, but she forced a weak smile, "I, he didn't do anything, Elphaba! I'm fine, really." She took this opportunity to wheel away, but suddenly turned around and said, "Plus Fabala... I think it's only right you fix yourself first before others." She gave a little wink before turning to another hallway.

* * *

Shellaina was too wrapped up in problems she completely forgot about Lurlinemas.

It has always been her favorite holiday ever since she was a little kid. She and Yero would stay up late until Lurlinemas morning, and they would share cookies, milk and the queen's signature Lurline soup as they shared gifts.

She checked the calendar. Two weeks until Lurlinemas. And she was doing nothing to prepare for it. She brushed her bangs out of the way as she looked at herself in the mirror, she had to meet with Ronn today. They got paired out for a project this semester.

At the mention of Ronn, her mind went back to a certain conversation between Fiyero and herself.

"_I just don't trust Ronn." He sighed, gesturing with his hands. Shellaina rolled her eyes. Both Elphaba and Fiyero have told her this, and it was throwing her off the edge. _

"_Ronn is a wonderful person! He's smart, kind and fun to be with." She pouted, making Fiyero chuckle and motion her to sit on his, err…the hospital bed. _

"_Leilei, it's just that… his nature, his aura… it's something I don't like." He ran a hand through his hair. Shellaina sighed, putting her hand over Fiyero's._

"_Ro, he won't hurt me. Ronn isn't like that, and I can assure you of that. Plus, if ever he does, which by the way will never happen, I'll make sure you can beat him up to pieces."_

_Fiyero smirked, "If I can stand, that is… but sure, anything for my Leilei." He winked, opening his arms for an embrace, which she gladly accepted. _

What was it with Ronn that made Fiyero and Elphaba so uncomfortable? She tried to think of some instances where Ronn had offended her, harassed her… none. He was perfectly nice and good to her. Shrugging to herself, she quickly headed out to meet him.

You could say that she practically swooned when she saw Ronn, his sandy hair as slick and straight as ever, his cerulean orbs as fascinating as the ocean. _Ozdamnit, Shellaina, get it together. _

"Hello, Your Highness." Ronn mocked a bow, making Shellaina chuckled. He knew that she hated being bowed to.

As they sat down together on the park bench, they both said at exactly the same time, "So, I have a question."

They then proceeded to laugh about it until finally Shellaina spoke, "So...you go first."

Ronn flashed her that award winning grin of his. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me for the Lurlinemas ball."

Shellaina's jaw dropped. Yes, for the first time in a whole decade, Shiz University was holding an annual Lurlinemas ball. She was expecting that she wasn't going to get asked out at all, yet here comes her tutor slash witchcraft partner who was basically asking her out on a date with him.

"I… I'd love to, thank you Ronn!" She gave him a side hug, though unbeknownst to her there was actually a different reason on why she's been asked out.

* * *

It was tough, but finally (with a little convincing) Fiyero asked one of the nurses to take him to Boq's room. He was still a bit weak, but the walking wasn't something he couldn't handle.

Boq rolled his eyes when he saw the prince enter the room. With the messed up hair and the crinkled clothes, he looked more of coming home from a bar instead of coming from a hospital room.

"Still too weak to fix your hair, Tiggular?" Boq chuckled drily, although Fiyero to the munchkin boy's surprise actually didn't protest or give a witty (more like stupid) retort.

"To start off, Boq I'm – "

"Don't be sorry." Boq sighed, making Fiyero widened his eyes.

"And why should I not be?"

"Because it isn't your fault." The tone in the smaller man's voice was genuine, although he still couldn't seem to meet Fiyero's eyes. "Plus, I'm way more mad at those people who stabbed me, and Frexspar…that idiotic son of a –"

"Okay boy, calm down." Fiyero nudged him, making Boq nearly topple over. They both held in their laughter as Fiyero took a deep breath and said, "Well, there is one more thing I'd like to talk to you about."

"You know I don't know how to flirt with girls or have any sense of fashion. What would the great Prince Fiyero possibly want from a poor peasant like me?"

The brunette rolled his eyes, "Oh, shush you. Now, Shellaina has been hanging out with this guy, and it worries me."

"Worries you? She's lived with you your whole life, she's bound to pick up something from you." Boq attempted a joke, but quickly shut up when he saw the glare Fiyero was giving him.

"For her, he seems okay… but he looks dangerous. Not my type."

"Are you telling me you're gay now?"

"BOQ!" Fiyero whined, making Boq laugh out loud despite his condition.

"I actually think this is all part of that stupid Frexspar's plan again."

At the mention of the evil idiot, Boq suddenly turned serious. His eyes narrowed as he asked, "And?"

"Before you were stabbed… do you remember how one of the guys who stabbed you looked like? Did one of them look like this?" The prince passed to the other man a picture of Ronn, and Boq's eyes nearly fell out of its sockets.

"That Ronn is exactly the man who stabbed me! Shellaina's being tricked!"

**A/N: Writing Fiyero as overprotective is fun and adorable. I mean c'mon guys, despite himself, he would act as a very caring brother. So, review, favorite and follow if you haven't yet. Criticisms and advice are greatly appreciated. Please excuse all grammar errors, I only edit these things once I've finished them (#ProcrastinatingProblems). LOVE LOTS AND BE NICE TO PEOPLE :))**


End file.
